User talk:Napshare
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ford Fiestaa.png page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 07:36, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Picture coding in tables and galleries See page for more tips on how to code pictures here. The coding on the the pictures you added to the Ollie Rocket page needed fixing - any questions just ask, here or on the forum. Mach 5 (talk) 17:37, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Awesome work! See how I add common themed 5 Packs to their corresponding series page - Dino Riders Series? Mach 5 (talk) 19:02, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Link formatting - internal vs external Looks like you got image formatting down. Internal links should be formatted as such. See the difference in editing mode - Mail-In (Europe) and Mail-In (Europe). Mach 5 (talk) 00:49, February 2, 2019 (UTC) mulitpack exclusive Awesome job creating the 2017 Multi-Packs Exclusive page!!Reeceracing (talk) 01:32, May 25, 2019 (UTC) One question I really want to know why you are removing the link to Date Codes page and the skip line command from every page you edit?Tonny6660 (talk) 00:47, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :The main reason is that I feel the page looks more visually appealing without them. With the date codes link, I don't think it makes sense to link one "Date Code(s):" and leave the rest unlinked. But linking all of them can make some blend in with the new model or treasure hunt links. I also think it's unnecessary (like how we don't link to Cast Number on every model page). I realise that my reasons are subjective, and I don't really want to cause any trouble, but I hope you at least understand where I'm coming from. Napshare (talk) 06:11, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::So you are the only ont the think this way. Than I politely ask you to stop doing so. It's a huge inconvenient to remake them all. One link to date codes page is needded in every casting page, maybe two if it is too long.Tonny6660 (talk) 00:45, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :::You say that I'm the only one to think this way, but from what I've seen, you're also the only one adding the skip line command and date codes links. Also, since when is it necessary to link to the date codes page on every casting page? If it is necessary, why aren't we linking to the cast number page? And like I said, linking only one or two "Date Code(s):" seems very inconsistent. Napshare (talk) 05:44, December 21, 2019 (UTC) :::If I am the only one doing it, well somebody has to so. About date codes for sure it's necessary, the whole purpose of Hot Wheels fandom is information, so the more, the best. About cast number page you are welcome to put links in every page in need of it. And to finish it at all I will ask again DO NOT undo my work, or I will talk about you with a moderator.Tonny6660 (talk) 15:35, December 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I still don't understand why you see your way as the 'right' way. From my viewpoint, you're the one who always undoes my edits. Napshare (talk) 06:54, December 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::I am not saying I am the "right" and you are the "wrong". I do not undo your editions, I just put back what I did before. I never removed anything you added in any page at all. Just don't undo what I did, that's it. Actually your work is very nice.Tonny6660 (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2019 (UTC) undoing admin edits Do not undo my edits regarding series names, mini collection links in casting templates, etc. This is a test 86 (talk) 02:38, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :Could you just explain why you created multiple pages for each year's release of the same mini collection? I keep seeing you complain about how certain edits are redundant (such as categories for each series), yet the mini collection pages seem to be extremely redundant themselves. And just as another minor thing, is there any reason why you're removing the the skip line command in the Col# for casting pages? Napshare (talk) 09:43, January 20, 2020 (UTC) ::Each yearly iteration of each series needs its own page. Some of those other pages that have had long-running series like Race Team or Heat Fleet/HW Flames have already started to become too large and unwieldy, and over time will just be too much of a burden to edit. Series information is much better processed in shorter, more concise pages than large "catch-all" pages that dump everything all in one page. The previous way of displaying col # as "xxx" break / break "350" is not aesthetically pleasing. How I've been changing it to is exactly how it is formatted on packaging. This is a test 86 (talk) 23:11, January 20, 2020 (UTC) ::Hello my friends. Too long pages maybe a pain to deal with but that is life. There are worst things to deal. Also yearly pages for mainline series maybe forgotten over the years. I maybe not clear when I talked about collector numbers on my talk page. You (This is a test86) say that XXX break/break YYY fomrmat is aesthetically unpleasant, I'm going to disagree completely, it's more pleasant and also uses less horizontal space than XXX/YYY format. Now a question: the 2010 mainline has two different collector numbers for almost all of its releases, what would do about it? Tonny6660 (talk) 01:27, January 26, 2020 (UTC)